Ice Cream Sandwich
by Mrs.Mizanin-Lautner-Winchester
Summary: Punk's never felt like this for anyone, espcially someone like her. Is CM Punk turning soft? Never!   Starts off SHORTLY WITH The Miz & O/C. The rest  MAIN PORTION OF STORY  is CM Punk & O/C. Language, Drinking, SEX! R&R
1. Chapter 1

I nervously waited backstage with Lorena and watched Miz battle CM Punk on the viewing T.V in the waiting room. I was getting more nervous watching this. Even though I'm new here I can tell I don't like CM Punk. For one he's fighting my boyfriend now, I think he's winning, and two he comes off as an asshole. He pinned Miz, one, two, three, Punk won.

"Reyona, you ready? We're next." My tag-team partner Lorena said.

"I have to wait for him, make sure he's okay." she laughed a little at me 'babying' him, I don't care. She walked out as CM Punk walked in. He looked me up and down then walked past me and sat down.

"You look good." he said.

"Thanks." I said quietly.

"Your tool of a boyfriend got what he deserved." he said cocky.

"Oh really, because the way I see it he let you win, Punk."

"That's right say my name, and remember it. You'll be screaming it in pleasure later." he smiled and licked his lips.

"Fuck off!" I yelled disgusted.

"Good luck!" he smiled I walked outta the room mad. I turned the corner and walked into Miz.

"Oh baby you okay?" I asked rubbing his cheeks.

"Perfectly fine, don't worry about me. Go on you have a match to win."

"Are you sure?" he put his hands on either side of my head, pulled me close and gave me one gentle kiss on the lips.

"Go." he said quietly. I smiled and walked away. I met up with Lorena and we waited.

"New to RAW we have the tag team duo of, Reyona Hall and Lorena Mendoza. These two ladies have only had two matches here so far both time them being successful." Michael Cole said as we walked out to our theme song: Obsession by Sky Ferreira. Everyone cheered for us. "These ladies already have boyfriends within the WWE family," he continued. "Reyona with our very own The Miz and Lorena, allegedly, with the viper himself, Smackdown's Randy Orton." Lorena walked over to him, took the mic and smiled.

"Not allegedly, confirmed!" she said to the crowd. She gave him his mic back and joined me in the ring.

"Well there we have it. And uh oh seems like they're components are here now! The lovely Bella Twins." he finished as the Bella Twins did they're little turn and walked down. We never went against them before, we were confident of winning though.

"This should be interesting" the other announcer said. The twins got in the ring. Lorena was first up, I stepped out and watched to make sure Nikki didn't interfere with Brie and Lorena's match. The bell went off and Lorena went straight for her. She punched Brie Bella in the stomach. She kicked her, punched her and shoved her. Brie wasn't doing much to her, an occasional gut check, or kick was it. Finally she upped her game and went for Lorena's head. Lorena crawled over to my eagerly awaiting hand and smacked it. I pulled all three ropes down, bounced down then up and jumped over all of them. Brie smacked Nikki in. She ran towards me with her arm out, I ran under. I bounced off the ropes and kicked her in her gut. She fell backwards with a groan. She got up grabbed my hair and pulled me down.

"UGHH!" I groaned hitting the floor.

We switched twice more. The first two matches of ours Lorena pinned the winning one, this was my turn to shine, so on the second time we switched I knew I had to finish her. I ran towards the ropes, bounced forwards on it and flung backwards smacking into Nikki knocking her down. I smacked into her so her face was close to my ass and I was sitting on her chest I moved over to pin her and she kicked out at two and a half. She kicked me a few times and I took them. Everyone always says I have strong legs, I wanna try something new. I let her hit me pretty bad, she got on the top rope and jumped down to me, I got on my back and bent my legs at the knees into my chest. I moved over so she would land on the bottom of my shoes. I held on to her to steady her and with all the strength in me I kicked her up and towards the ropes. She went flying and flipped off the top rope. She hit her head on the edge of the ring and tumbled her way to the ground. The crowd cheered and I got out to grab her. I literally dragged her into the center of the ring. I jumped on her one last time and pinned her. One, two, three, WINNER! Lorena jumped in the ring and hugged me. We took their belts for diva tag team champions. We smiled and waited for them to go on commercial break. When we got backstage I looked around for Miz.

"Damn, that was awesome!" he said hugging me when I found him.

"Just some spur of the moment new things I wanted to try." I said smiling, satisfied.

"And you made the winning pin! In happy for you!" he smiled, god I love his smile. "Some people are goin' out for some food and maybe drinks. Do you feel like going?" he asked. I could tell he really wanted me to say yes.

"Yeah sounds like fun!" I said with a smile.

"Awesome! Well I'll pick you up about 7:30?"

"Yeah! Wait where we going?"

"Just a corner sports bar, nothing fancy, but not super bumy."

"Got it. Cow girl style it is." I winked.

"You know what cow girl style does to me. When your eyes pop to an even brighter green than they already are, your black waves fall over your tan shoulders under your hat..." he sucked in a breath, "I can't wait." he growled.

"Easy there tiger." I gave him a kiss, he wanted to keep it going but he was called away. I heard a sniff and turned around, CM Punk was standing there. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"What?"

"Nothing." he said smiling.

"You have something to say, say it."

"Oh there was one thing, congratulations on your victory. Your moves are impressive."

"Are you trying to convert me or something? You making a divas version of Nexus or another attempt at a society and want me or something?"

"No..why?"

"You come off that way." I said and walked past him.

"So you're going out tonight?" he asked making me stop in my tracks. I turned around slowly.

"...Why…?" I asked suspiciously.

"Just can't wait to see your eyes pop to an even brighter green than they already are and your black waves fall over your tan shoulders underneath your hat." he said mocking Mike.

"You can look all you want, but you cant touch. He'll be going home with me not you." I walked away.

I drove home and took a shower. At the request of Mike I fixed my makeup so my green eyes were even brighter than usual, I let my black hair hang in it's natural wave and found my tan cow girl hat. My skin tone is a natural light caramel/tan so I don't need bronzer. I put on ripped blue jean shorts and a black low cut v-neck tank top. Tonight everyone will be able to see my tattoos. I have one on my left shoulder blade and the other on my wrist. No ones seen them before, besides Mike and Lorena, because my work 'uniform' covers those areas. I threw on some short black boots, put in earrings and threw my hat on. It was a new hat and boots he never saw, I'm sure he'll approve. I heard him beep the horn, I looked at my phone, 7:30 in the dot. I grabbed my purse locked the door and walked down my front steps to him and his car. He was outside leaning against the passengers door with his arms crossed over his chest. He straightened out when he saw me, he whistled which made me laugh.

"You like?" I asked and posed a little.

"Hell yeah! So fucking sexy! I see your showing off everything tonight," he looked at my chest and ass, " Even your tats."

"Yeah I'm sick of them being covered, they need to breathe a little." I laughed, he chuckled. he opened my door for me and I got in, he closed it then got in on his side. He started up his car then sped off. I crossed my legs, he looked down at them then put his hand on my bare thigh. He gave me a little squeeze. When we got to the bar it was packed. We said 'hi' to some people then got a table. I couldn't help but notice Phil sitting at the bar, alone.

"I thought he was straightedge?"

"He is." mike said sitting across from me. He looks really alone and kinda sad. Am I really feeling sorry for CM Punk?

Mike snapped his fingers in front of my face

"Rey? Reyona?"

"Huh?" I blinked a few times and turned my head to look at him. He followed where my gaze was.

"Phil? Do I have something to worry about?" he asked.

Did he? What am i talking about? "Of course not." I smiled. he looked between me and Phil for a minute then looked at the menu. I glanced at Phil quickly then down at my menu.

"Im gonna go get a drink, you want something?" I asked.

"Beer's good." I tipped my hat to him, he chuckled, I got up and walked over to the bar. I swished my hips a little more and looked back at Mike, his eyes were glued on my ass, I smiled. I sat on the stool next to Punk.

"Howdy." he said looking at my outfit. I looked at him, he starred in my eyes. "Those really are a beautiful green." he said sweetly.

"A compliment from the Punk himself?"

"They're rare, but do exist, so ya know, I actually mean it."

"Thank you." we looked in each others eyes until the bartender came over.

"What can I get for you?" she asked me.

"Um one beer and a strawberry daiquiri." she nodded and walked away.

"Ugh!" Punk said disgusted.

"What?"

"You're ruining that amazing body with alcohol."

"Let me worry about that." Mike said from behind me. I turned to him.

"Nothing to worry about?" mike asked me.

"Correct, He said it, not me."

"I see we're gonna have a problem." he said to Phil.

"I guess so. You have the girl i think i might want."

"Might want?" mike asked.

"Think?" they looked at me, Mike was mad turning red, Phil smiled.

"Baby go sit down, i'm waiting for our drinks then i'll be over." I said trying to calm Mike down. He kissed me hard, ramming his tongue in my mouth. When he released me, I was out of breath, he gave Phil a dirty look and walked away. I sat back down and looked down at my hands.

"You really seem like my kind of girl." he said looking at his hands.

"I'm not straightedge though."

"It'll be a little difficult, I guess. I don't know, I've never been with someone that's not straight edge."

"But you would make an exception for me?"

"Yes."

"One beer and one Strawberry Daiquiri!" the bartender said putting them on the bar.

"Thanks charge it to the table right over there." I turned around and pointed to our table, except Mike wasn't there. He's probably in the bathroom.

"Okay." she smiled and walked away. I took a sip from mine to make sure it tasted right.

"Mmm, so good. I love anything with a strawberry in it." I gave Phil a tiny smile, he half smiled and I walked to my table. I sat down and was alone for about two minutes. Phil was looking at me, when he finally looked away, I looked up and saw Mike coming this way, smart move Phil.

"Hey, where were you?" I asked taking a sip.

"Bathroom." I was right. He seemed like something else had his mind. He quickly took a swig from his bottle and put it down on the table kinda hard.

"Baby there is nothing to worry about!" I said and reached my hand over the table to place it on his, trying to comfort him.

"I know. I can't help it, I remember when you first got here, before we were together, a lot of guys said they were gonna be with you and-"

"But _you _are, not them. I wanted, _still_ want you."

"Some people are happy for us, some are trying to break it up." he said looking at Phil.

"None of them will succeed, I promise." I smiled. He smiled back and took another swig from his beer.

The waitress came over, took our food orders and walked away. We both got a burger and fries. When our food came back we didn't eat in silence, Mike was pretty much talking all the time, half the time I couldn't tell what he was saying because his mouth was full of food, but if he's comfortable to talk right now, I'll let him.

"Hey, you ready to get your ass beat in some pool?" Evan asked smiling.

"Should be asking your self that my friend." Mike said taking his last sip of beer. "Another?" he yelled to the bartender holding up his bottle. She nodded and went to get it.

"Hi Reyona." Evan said.

"Hey Evan, how are you?" Evan's like a little puppy. So adorable and lovable but I kinda can't see him as anything more than a friend. Of course I would never hurt him or stand to see him get hurt, but I can't see him being a rough lover; maybe a more passionate sensual 'love maker', but that's a _BIG_ maybe.

"I'm good!" he smiled.

"Evan are you still looking for a girl friend?"

"Mike's right there, we should discuss in private." he joked.

"Ha ha." Mike said.

"No," I laughed, " I think I might have a friend for you." I smiled.

"Well yeah, set me up! Unless.. you wanna gimmie a shot?"

"I would love to, but," I looked at Mike and grabbed his hands, "I don't think he would approve." I smiled and winked at him. When the waitress brought over Mike's beer him and Evan walked over to the tables laughing. I sat at our table looking down at my drink.

"Rey why are you sitting alone?" Lorena asked coming from no where.

"Where the hell did you come from? You scared me!" she started laughing, hard. She was obviously drunk and still had a drink in her hand.

"Let's dance!" she said dragging me up. We got to the dance floor and started dancing, she went to sit her drink down but I kept dancing, Mike walked up from behind me and put his hands on my waist. I giggled and grinded into him. He moved my hair over from my left shoulder and kissed my tattoo.

"Since when do you have a tattoo?" Phil asked in my ear, his beard lightly touched my skin. I moved forward and turned around. Who I thought was Mike was really Phil.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled quietly.

"I saw you dancing alone and thought you might want a partner. I didn't know you have a tattoo, such a turn on!" he smiled.

"Stop it! Mike is right over there what if he hears you, or-"

"So let him come over here." he said and walked towards me putting his hands on my hips. I wiggled out and walked back to my table, of course he followed me. He sat where Mike sat before.

"If you're looking for a fight with Mike don't pull me into this! I'm not a toy with no feelings, I'm only human Phil!" I spat angrily at him.

"This has nothing to do with a match, Reyona. This is strictly feelings."

"You've never expressed this before. All of a sudden after you take his Championship, you wanna take something else that's his? It's a little coincidental, don't ya think?"

"I'll admit I see where you could think that, but it's not like that I swear."

"I need something stronger." I said looking at my empty glass. I took it to the bar. "Shot of patrón please." the bartender put a shot glass down and pulled the bottle off the shelf.

"You can't just walk away." Phil said sitting next to me. I picked up my glass and took the shot, I put the glass down.

"I hate alcohol but I'll admit that was a turn on. Basically anything you do is a turn on for me." he said and ran his fingers over my wrist. "Two tattoos? Damn you need to show these more often! Maybe let me see some other things?"

"Can I have another please!" she poured me another, I downed it and walked over to the pool tables.

"Hey babe!" Mike said when he saw me.

"Who's winning?" I asked.

"Who else?" Evan said throwing his arms out.

"We're each one-one thank you!" Mike said. "Any more…disturbances?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle." I said looking down. When I looked up he was looking at me, "Don't worry about it." I told him again. He ground his teeth together and looked at him. "So who's winning this one?" I asked Evan smiling.

"Definitely me!" he said taking his shot.

"The fuck ever Bro!" Mike said sipping his beer. I smiled and walked over to the bar to watch the game, Phil was gone thank god, I sat there alone.


	2. Chapter 2

As I sat there I thought about if the opportunity were to present itself. Would I actually go out or none the less do the unthinkable with Phil? I couldn't do that to Mike, never could I. But there's something about Phil that makes everything seem alright. His attitude, his smile, even those amazing tattoos. If I had to complain and change one thing about Mike, it would be a few tattoos.

"Is this seat taken?" a somewhat deep, heavily accented voice asked. If I didn't know any better I would say a mix of Irish or British, but I know better than that. I looked up and saw the one man, other than Mike, I have fantasized about. From his ponytail, to his accent, his eyes, and his perfect body he was a deadly concoction.

"No, go ahead." I smiled at him as he sat next to me.

"Just a beer please." he said as the bartender approached him.

"I don't believe we've had a proper greeting, I'm Drew McIntyre." he said smiling. Oh i forgot about his smile, that could kill you too with just one glimpse.

"Hi, I'm-"

"Reyona, yes I know. You've made quite a debut here. Congratulations earlier on your victory! I have to say I was quite impressed." it was a little hard to understand him, but I got the gist of everything.

"Thank you." I smiled moving my hat back so I could see him better.

"Here you go." she said bringing his beer.

"Thank you sweet heart. Anything for you?" he asked me.

"No I'm good thank you." I took a sip from my cup. He nodded once to her and she walked away with a smile.

"There's something very hard that I need to express to you." he started after a few awkward moments of silence.

"Alright..."

"Well first I have two basic questions. One you and mike are in a relationship, right?"

"Yes..."

"Would this happen to be an...open...relationship?"

No, it's not. Look you seem like a great guy, but I am in a relationship. Maybe if I wasn't, you know-"

"No no, thank you, but not you and me, Mike."

"Mike..." he nodded. "Sorry to break it to you, but I don't think my boyfriend is gay. He's in a pretty loving relations-"

"Not with me!" he said a tad loud. "Look this isn't easy for me to do, so I'll just say it. I saw Mike making out with Maryse."

"No, he wouldn't do that to me. You must be mistaking."

"I'm sorry, but no, it was the same guy over there playing pool with Evan."

"Which Evan?"

"Really? Evan Bourne."

"Thank you for telling me. It's good to know that if maybe one day this situation actually happened you could tell me." he sighed and drank from his bottle.

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked getting a little closer to me.

"Tonight? Its after midnight. I'm going home and going to bed?"

"Well I was just thinking maybe you'd like to come back to my place, we could take about some things, and maybe do a little more than talk?" he put his finger on my leg and ran it up my thigh. I have to admit it gave me a shiver. "Hmm, what do you say?" he whispered.

"Honestly if I wasn't with Mike we'd be in your car on our way to your house right now." instead of having one finger on my thigh, he opened his hand and put his palm on my thigh, giving it a little massage.

"But I just told you he-"

"Drew, I would stop before you do something you regret."

"Suit yourself, but if you change your mind, you know where to find me." he winked at me, took his beer and walked away. I sat there thinking about what just happened. Drew McIntyre, the very man I once, in a dream, did SO many unthinkable things with, actually wants me in real life. I would be more than happy to fulfill his needs, but I'm committed to one guy and one guy only; Mike.

"Honey you ready to go home?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, I need to get the hell outta here." he went to our table and the bartender called me over.

"Hey that one guy you were sitting here talking with, you know all the tattoos, the lip ring?"

"Phil, what about him?"

"Phil, right! Well he gave me his number and I was wondering if you could tell me a little more about him."

"He gave you his number?" I asked getting a little mad. Yes I'm with Mike, but everything Phil just said to me was a lie?

"Oh and he gave me this, he said to make sure you had it!"

"Thanks." I grabbed it from her and walked outside quickly, Mike already pulled the car around. I slid it in my purse and got in.

"So I was thinking of setting Evan and Maryse up." I said.

"She's involved with someone."

"Oh?"

"So I heard!" he said quickly. I've seen the looks between them but I never thought I had something to worry about.

"I don't think she would look good with anyone else." his hand got a little tight on the steering wheel.

"You would tell me if you had a secret, or if something was bothering you, right?"

"Of course." the same lie I told him.

"So what's bothering you?" I asked kinda quietly.

"Nothing?"

"Mike, don't lie. Just tell me. I'm not gonna be mad or scream, I just want the truth." the car stopped I assumed he was at a red light. He grabbed my hands and looked into my eyes.

"Baby, there is absolutely nothing wrong, or on my mind right now." he said looking deep in my eyes.

"…Okay.." he looked at me again then drove again.

I insisted he drop me off at home and he go home himself. He was a little upset, but he'll deal. I made some hot chocolate and laid in bed. I grabbed my purse and looked through it to see how much money I had left. I came across what the bartender gave to me from Phil; I opened it.

Reyona,

I had to give you a little test to see if you had any feelings for me. I didn't really give her my number, I'm giving it to you. I sat from a distance so I could watch your reaction, I told her if you seemed to get a little mad to give you this, I guess you passed my little test.

-Phil

I sat there and looked at the phone number at the bottom. I typed his number in my phone and sent him a text:

'Phil, it's me..'

'Reyona?' he replied.

'Yeah.'

'Ahh, I see you got my note. And that my test worked!'

'Don't get too cocky now.'

'So what does this mean?'

'That we can be friends, for now.'

'…For now..?'

'Yea, for now ;)'

'The winky face says it all! ;P'

'Well, I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight.'

'Goodnight beautiful.'

I didn't reply, just stared at out conversation for a while. I fell asleep smiling and dreaming about Phil.

The next morning I drove to the gym. I did my arms, and mid area. After that it was pretty much the same as any normal day. Shopping with Lorena, deal with shit talkers, and hang out with Mike at my place. The only thing that was different was today when we got to my place, there were flowers waiting for me. I read the card all it had was a ';D' on it. Mike was suspicious I just said they were for Lorena, she gave my address to some guy she met, but didn't like him. He didn't like it, but it was better than telling him the truth.

When I drove to work the next morning I waited till no one was around and found Phil alone. I crept up behind him and put my hands over his eyes.

"If you're gonna rape me, at least let's go in the shower." he said.

"Sicko!" I walked around him and he smiled.

"The shower part?"

"The me raping you part."

"Right, because that definitely wouldn't be against either of our wills." he winked. I shook my head smiling.

"What do you call this?" I held up the card from the flowers.

"Um, a folded piece of paper with a winky face on it?"

"Smartass. Mike saw it. I had to tell him Lorena used my address on some loser to get away from him."

"Why lie?"

"Because if he knew they were from you, World War 3 would be happening right now!"

"I'm willing to fight for what I want!"

"You say that now."

"And I will say it for as long as I live and mean it every time."

"Alright lover boy, I gotta go."

"Lover boy?" he laughed.

"Yes." I smiled.

"Bye." he looked in my eyes.

"Bye." I said quietly and walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you still doing here?" Mike asked me.

"Just working out some issues, you?"

"Oh, just um, just looking for something."

"What'd you lose?" he glanced behind me then quickly looked back to me. I turned around and saw Maryse standing there.

"Oh looking for something? Like a booty call?"

"What? No! why would you say that?"

"I'm not blind Mike."

"You must have a good imagination then because nothing is going on." he leaned in to give me a kiss, I leaned over and dodged him.

"I'll see you later Mike." I walked away and drove home. It took Mike an hour and a half to call me.

"Hi." I said plain, no emotion; nothing.

"Can I come over?" he pleaded.

"I'm kinda busy." The doorbell rang.

"I wanna spend time with you."

"Really?" god I sound just like him when I say that. I opened the door and was shocked.

"Yes really." Mike said standing in front of me in the rain. He was carrying a few bags. "I wanna cook you dinner, watch your favorite movies with you and reclaim my love for you." he said sweetly. I smiled and stepped aside so he could come in. He took his shoes off and put the bags on the counter.

"Let me get your coat." I grabbed his collar and slid it down his arms and off his back. I hung it over a chair. He turned around and wrapped his arms around me.

"I missed you baby." he said. I staid quiet. I still love him, but I cant help being cautious about him and Maryse.

"What's for dinner?" I asked.

"Um, Steak and your favorite, mashed potatoes." he said side tracked by me changing the subject. I smiled and walked over to the bags. "Uh, uh, uh, no peeking! There's also a surprise in there." he said and scooped me up. He kissed my neck and sat me down on the couch with the remote.

I watched T.V as he cooked. My pocket vibrated and it made me jump.

'Hey there ;)' it was from Phil.

'Hi :]' I replied.

'Whats on the agenda for tonight? Want some company, maybe for dinner?'

'I'd love to, but Mike just surprised me at my doorstep. He's making me dinner.'

'..oh...right your boyfriend...'

'Yes my boyfriend. Does that bother you?'

'You know it does.'

'Well what am I supposed to do?'

'Let me take care of it.'

'...I...I don't know.'

'I really think we'd be good together.'

"Hows it smell?" Mike asked from the kitchen.

"Good! Don't burn it!"

"I won- SHIT! fuck, fuck, oh god!"

"Mike!"

"GOT IT!" he yelled. I heard pots banging.

"It's okay if the food is burned, just keep my house standing place!"

"Babe don't worry," he stuck his head out of the kitchen doorway, "I got this!" he went back in and kept cooking.

'Hello? You still there?' my phone buzzed from Phil's text.

'Yeah I'm here. I'm trying to supervise so he doesn't burn down my house.'

'Why don't you let a real man cook for you?'

'I don't have money to go eat at a restaurant.'

'I said a real man, not some guy in the back.'

'Maybe I don't know any real men.'

'you want a real man? I'll come over right now and show you how much of a real man I am.'

'No! I don't want a fight here.'

'The only thing I'm fighting for is you. On my way.'

"Fuck!" I groaned.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"Nothing, how's it going in there?"

"Pretty good, um I think I forgot something though."

"What?" I asked walking in the kitchen.

"I cant tell you, it's a part of your surprise."he smiled and kissed my forehead. "Alright. I'll cover this...turn that off...flip...okay." he walked himself through what he needed to do. "I will be right back." he grabbed his coat and keys and walked out. About 20 seconds later there was a knock on the door.

"What'd you forget now?" I asked opening the door. I looked up and saw it wasn't Mike. "I didn't think you knew where I lived."

"I had to have your address to send you those?" Phil looked behind me. I turned around and saw my flowers from him.

"Right.."

"Can I come in?"

"For a minute I guess." I stepped aside and he walked in. In this moment I'm really aware of how much taller he is than me.

"Where's the bf?"

"Just stepped out actually."

"Why do you look so nervous? Do you think I'm gonna hurt you or something?"

"..No."

"You're uncertain? I told you I was coming here to fight _for_ you. I'm sick of hiding in the background." I heard a car door and pushed him against the wall so when the door opens it hides him. I opened the door after one knock on it.

"Can you bring me my other keys. I think what I'm looking for is in the trunk." Mike laughed.

_'idiot'_ Phil mouthed from behind the door.

"Sure." I smiled and walked away quickly to get the keys. "Here ya go." I tossed them to him quickly.

"Right back." he said and jogged to his car. I slammed the door and locked it.

"You need to go!"

"You're denying me the chance to fight for you?"

"At the moment yes!" I pulled his arm and dragged him behind me. He grabbed my waist and hugged me backwards with my backside to his front-side.

"Oh god." I wiggled out and instead of dragging him, I pushed him up my stairs and in the bathroom.

"The...bathroom?"

"Yes. Hide under the sink, I'll come get you later."

"What about the little issue of, me having to pee, or getting hungry? Or hmm, I don't know, if he goes to the bathroom?"

"He'll use the one downstairs. He never goes in this bathroom because its connected to my bedroom. If you need something text me." I shoved him under the sink, turned off the light and walked downstairs. Mike was still knocking on the door. I opened it.

"What happened to you?"

"Sorry I was using the bathroom." he went back in the kitchen and kept cooking. "Baby how much longer?" I asked rapping my arm under his arms and rubbing his chest and stomach.

"About 10 minutes. You hungry?"

"Starving." I said and kissed his neck. Is it wrong I'm like this with him when I have a guy hiding in my bathroom? Technically I'm not cheating on anyone. Not Mike because I haven't even kissed Phil yet. And not Phil because we haven't declared anything. It still feels wrong though. I smacked his but and started to walk away.

"Grabby when we get hungry, huh?" he smiled. I winked and went in the living room. I sat down and flipped over to USA channel. And of course what do I see? RAW. And no it gets better, CM Punk in sitting at the top of the ramp, Indian style, running his mouth about something. I laughed.

When Mike brought out the food I met him at the table. Everything was completely delicious.

"Wow." I sat back setting my fork on my plate. "That was amazing baby." I gave him a kiss.

We walked over to the couch and I laid in his arms. We were at an angle where he couldn't see my phone though. After about an hour of laying on the couch laughing at the T.V his phone vibrated and he pulled it out.

"Sorry babe, I gotta go." he moved his arm and kinda pushed me up.

"What? Where?"

"Evan needs me, he got stood up and he's just a mess." he stood up and I fell backwards on the couch where he was sitting. I got and caught him before he opened the door.

"Babe you have to go right now?"

"Yeah." I reached up to give him a kiss but he stopped me and left closing the door. I stood there about 5 feet away from my door. When I turned around I looked up and saw Phil standing on the bottom few steps.

"Please don't say-"

"I won't." he walked all the way down and walked to me. He opened his arms and instead of him crushing me, I hugged him. This hug was one I never felt from him before. It was loving, gentle, but made me feel secure.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said against his chest. "I guess."

"I need to tell you something."

"What?" I asked looking up at him.

"I just got off the phone with Evan...he's fine." I starred in his hazel eyes. I swallowed the growing lump in my throat.

"What?" I asked with barely any sound.

"Mike lied to you."

"I had a feeling." I looked down. He put his hand under my chin and lifted it.

"Don't let him be the reason you drop your head. Look high, stay positive." he shifted once on his feet then lowered his head closer to mine. I looked up at him. "Say no, I won't." he whispered against my lips.

"Don't you dare back down now." I said quietly smiling a little. He crashed his lips on mine. It was like our lips were magnets only drawn to each other. His tongue roamed the inside of my mouth, I loved the feeling. When we ended the kiss he smiled. I love his smile.

"Call or text me later if you need me."

"You're leaving?"

"I have some cleaning to do. My new girlfriend's coming over in a few days. I want everything to go perfect." he smiled and winked at me.

"She's one lucky girl."

"And the most beautiful." I smiled. He gave me one more kiss then I walked him out. I sat on the couch and finished watching Phil on the T.V. My phone started playing 'Just like you' by Three Days Grace and I jumped to pick it up.

"Hello?" I asked smiling.

"Rey you wanna come with me Tomorrow to Smack Down?" Lorena asked me.

"Sure, any special occasion?"

"Randy wants me to walk out with him!" she said excitedly.

"Aww!" I laughed at her.

"But you'll come and keep me company? Maybe you can walk out with us!"

"No I don't wanna take your guy's moment! But I will come and keep you company."

"Cool thanks! So I'll come get you around 6."

"Alright, I'll be ready!" we hung up.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day was quiet. Nothing from Mike, little from Phil.

When it was time for me to get ready, I wore a black fitted skirt, a red three finger width low cut tank top and black heels. I curled my hair and put on loose necklaces.

We walked back in and it was all different than what we were used to.

"Randy!" Lorena squealed and went over to him. They hugged and of course she grabbed his face and made out with him.

"Alright, now!" I said.

"Sorry." she said clearing her throat.

"I have something to take care of real quick, be right back." Randy said with anger. This wasn't normal anger, Randy's always had a temper, this was Randy anger. He walked away and we stood there starring at each other.

"He seemed pissed." I said quietly.

"Lets go." we walked to the backstage waiting area. Drew McIntyre, Sheamus, Kofi & Evan, and Rey Mysterio were in there.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Triple H wanted tonight to be a combined show. We're all here." Sheamus answered.

"Everyone?" I asked thinking of Mike and Phil.

"Why didn't anyone tell us?" Lorena asked.

"We already knew you were coming." Drew said.

Drew eyed me, well, more my ass and boobs.

"I'm gonna go find Randy." Lorena said smiling.

"Happy humping." I told her. She laughed and walked out.

"Come sit." Drew said pulling out the chair next to him. I let out a sigh and sat next to him. "You look incredible." he said.

"Thank you." I said looking at the table.

"Why so quiet? You act like you don't know me."

"I really don't. We've only met the one time when you invited me back to your room." Evan's head lifted up and he looked at me. "Which I said no to, I was in a relationship." Evan smiled, happy I didn't sleep with Drew.

"_Was _in a relationship, meaning not anymore?"

"No, I am still with Mike."

"Ahem." Randy cleared his throat from behind me.

"Where did Lorena go?" I asked.

"She's trying to find someone. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." he waved me over. We started walking and it was all quiet.

"First let me start off by saying you look beautiful tonight." he said looking straight ahead as we walked. He put his hand on my shoulder and stopped us from walking. He turned and looked at me, I starred all the way up to him. I swallowed hard, nervous. "There's no easy way for me to say this, so i'll just come out with it," he started, "I saw Mike kissing Maryse." I starred up at him.

"What?" I asked quietly.

"A few times, and then earlier whe-"

"You're with Lorena which means you should know that my relationship with Mike isn't the strongest right now. Which means you should know that a joke like this isn't-"

"This isn't a joke. Reyona I would never joke about something like this. You deserve to know, and deserve someone better than him. I had to tell you, you're my girlfriends best friend, I know its not my business, but you need to know."

"You're not kidding." I stated, I didn't ask, I was more reassuring myself.

"I'm not."

"Where," the lump in my throat grew and I swallowed back my tears, "Where is he?"

"Last I saw, they were both in the lunch room."

"Thanks for telling me."

"Don't mention it." he stepped closer to me and gave me a hug. I used to have a crush on him, hell I still do, but I always dreamed of what his hugs felt like; now I know. I put my arms around him as best I could. His muscles made him a lot bigger. We pulled apart at the same time.

"Again thank you." he smiled with his lips closed and nodded. I walked away from him.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I have unresolved business." I said as I walked.

"Uh-oh." I heard him say. My heels clicked my path to the cause for the broken heart in my chest; Mike. When I found him he was sitting on a couch with her.

"Hey hun." I said smiling when I saw them.

"Hey Rey." Mike said nervously. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Well I was coming with Lorena because Randy wanted her to walk out with him. But I guess we were all supposed to be here because it's supposed to be a combined show."

"...Right.."

"If you didn't know that why did you come here?" his eyes darted back and forth all around the room.

"Well I-"

"Don't try to pull a sorry excuse out of your ass. I know you're here for her." I said and nodded towards Maryse.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not stupid I know you've been cheating on me with her!" I yelled.

"How do you know?" he asked quietly.

"Not even gonna deny it," I crossed my arms, "Drew and Randy told me."

"You would listen to them?"

"Yes I believe them, and a second ago you weren't denying it, so don't try to now." he looked down and let out a sigh. "I'll come by next week for my stuff, and to you slut," I looked at Maryse, I scoffed once, "well you're just a home wrecking bitch." her jaw dropped slightly. "close your lips, there's no dicks around." I looked at mike once more then walked away, swaying my hips more than usual. I walked back the direction I came. I sniffed a few times, when I got in the room a single tear escaped my eye and started to roll down my cheek. I wiped it away before it got to the middle.

"Rey? Whats wrong?" Evan asked me. I sniffed and shook my head. He walked over and put each of his hands on the side of my face. "Reyona." he lifted my head to look in my eyes. "What happened?"

I starred in each of his eyes for a few seconds, "Mike's been cheating on me with Maryse, I just broke up with him."

"Aw, honey i'm so sorry." he said giving me a hug. I turned my head and put my cheek on his shoulder as best I could.

"Evan we're on!" Kofi yelled from somewhere.

"I'll see you later I have to go okay?"

"Alright." I backed up, he gave me a kiss on the forehead and walked away. I stood there, I wiped my face. Someone wrapped a strong arm around me, I looked to my right and saw Drew.

"Please, I don't need to be hit on right now Drew."

"No, i'm just here as a friend." I looked at him, "I swear."

"Thank you." I said and rested my head on him.

"Aheam." someone cleared their throat. I turned my head and saw Phil standing there."

"What's um..."

"Hi Phil." I left Drew's arms for Phil's.

"Whats goin on?" he hugged me tightly.

"I uh, I broke up with Mike." he kept his arms around me, but drew his chest back. He made out with me then stopped.

"Finally." he said letting go of me. I giggled.

"So uh, where's Mr. Love?"

"Frankly, I don't care."

"I'll find him." he gave me a quick kiss and walked away.

"Phil! Wait!" I heard him chuckled, but he kept walking away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello!(:**

I know it's been FOREVER, but I'm back.

PLEASE review/favorite/alert/subscribe

* * *

><p>"So does this mean you and Phil are together?" Drew asked me.<p>

"…No…" he raised his eyebrows. "Nothing is official."

"So you can date and, stuff?"

"What kind of stuff?"

"Hang out with single men…having pleasurable fun?" he smiled.

"I'm not sure I know what you're getting at. I'll just say this, I like Phil, I'm pretty sure he likes me. If something or someone were to come between us, I cant control that."

"Alright, I got it." he smiled. I'm not sure he really did though. "So when should I pick you up tomorrow? Say, 6:30?"

"For what Drew?"

"Our date. You're not with anyone, so it wouldn't be cheating."

"Is this what it takes for you to back off a bit?"

"Yes."

"I need to think about it."

"Don't take too long love." he whispered in my ear with a deep voice, over playing his accent. I closed my eyes and involuntarily blushed. He backed up and ran his finger along my cheek. "Your body responds well to my voice," he said seductively, "my touch," he kissed the corner of my mouth, "my body." he gripped my hips. He started sliding his hands towards my ass, but I stopped him.

"We're in public." I said.

"And if we weren't?" I looked at him. "we'd be together in my bed."

"You have some imagination."

"You have no idea." he said quietly and sat back down in his chair. I sat on the couch and crossed my legs.

"That was complete bull!" Sheamus yelled walking in the waiting room. He slammed his locker closed with his fist and plopped on the couch next to me. He plopped so hard that I fell over a little.

"Everything okay?" I asked him.

"Sorry. I was just informed that my match tonight was canceled."

"Why?"

"Because Mike's and arse. Oh, sorry again."

"No need. Believe me I know how much of an ass he can be."

"Did you find out?"

"C'mon you knew too! Did everybody know?" I covered my face.

"It wasn't my place to tell you. He had to man up and say something."

"This is so embarrassing. So everybody knew and I just became the focal point for everyone's amusement!"

"What? No! we're all on your side. We all wanted to kick his ass for what he did to you!" I uncovered my face and sat back. "You don't deserve him. You deserve a real man." in the corner of my eye I saw drew look up. "Someone who will take care of you." I thought of Phil.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"No problem sweetheart." he smiled and scooted closer to me. He wrapped his left arm around my shoulder and we watched the show.

"After the break, The Miz!" the announcer said, I growled a little. Everyone in the room starred at me.

"Sorry." I laughed a little.

"Feisty. I like it." Sheamus said smiling. Drew winked at me.

"Sorry." I said to Sheamus, he laughed.

After commercial break Miz's music plaid. He stood at the beginning and started walking down the ramp. He got to the ring and climbed on the despond rope. Outstretching his arms he yelled.

"Hey Mike!" Phil said walking out interrupting Mike's entrance. The Miz stopped and turned to face his direction. "Mike!" Phil yelled again.

"What do you want?" Mike yelled in a mike provided at ring-side.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck on your match tonight." he smiled. "You know I figured you would need it considering Reyona just dumped you.!"

"What, him and Reyona are no more?" Michael Cole asked.

"Excuse me?" Mike asked.

"Well I can imagine how hurt you are. Oh that's right your not hurt because you were the one cheating on her with Maryse."

"WHAT!" Michael Cole yelled shocked.

"Ooohhhhh, it just got real!" Booker T said.

"Really?" Mike asked.

"Uh-huh." Phil said taking his final steps down the ramp so he was in front of the ring.

"Really?" he asked again. Phil got inside the ring and stood in front of mike.

"You of all people have some nerve talking to me about this okay, she cheated on me too, with you."

"What? She's such a sweetheart!" Michael said.

"She would never! We never did anything out of _her _respect for _you_. Obviously you aren't man enough to earn her respect!"

"I better not catch you after the show."

"I'm here now."

"There are rules here."

"No, there's an audience. You don't want to lose in front of anyone. You'll get you ass beat, but you don't want anyone watching."

"Really?" Mike asked turning red.

"No wonder Reyona left you for me, I'm a real man not afraid to fight for what I want. Now unstuck yourself from your ass and let's go!" Phil said throwing the mike down and taking his shirt off, he threw it in the crowd. The crowd went nuts.

"Gentlemen!" John Laurinaitis started, he stood at the top of the ramp. "You want to bring your personal life out here in the open, you're gonna settle it out here in the open." he said.

"C'mon!" Phil yelled at Mike, it was hard to hear because he wasn't on a mike. He hoped from one foot to the other rolling his wrists and stretching his neck from side to side.

"Really John?"

"Yes Mike, really." he said before he left. A ref came, Mike took his shirt off and stretched a little.

They started, Phil attacked first with a gut punch. Mike hunched over and groaned. Phil kicked Mike on the back of his knee and Mike fell. He went for the cover, he kicked out at one. Mike jumped up and charged towards Phil, he moved and Mike ran right into the corner pole of the ring. Phil laughed.

"You think this is funny?" Mike yelled.

"Yeah!" he charged towards Phil and rammed him into the pole.

"Ohhhohh." Phil groaned. Mike punched him in the face. Mike backed up and waited for Phil. He ran towards Mike and Mike clotheslined him. Phil jumped up and kicked Mike about five times. He drop kicked him and he fell. Phil put his hands together and held them close to his.

"Time to…' the crowd joined in, "GO. TO. SLEEP!" Phil picked up Mike and did his finisher. He went for the cover, 1...2...3; we have a winner! The crowd cheered for Phil and I smiled. Phil walked up the ramp and looked in the camera, "That was for you Rey!" he said, then winked into the camera. He walked the rest of the way up the ramp with a smile on his face.

"Aww." Sheamus chimed. I heard the entrance doors open so I jumped up, I saw Phil. I walked quickly in my heels over to him and squeezed him in a hug.

"Ssss…ah!" he winced when I grabbed him, I didn't care I needed to hug him.

"You were _ama_zing!" he smiled. I grabbed his face between my hands and kissed him. His mouth opened naturally and I slid my tongue in. I tasted a little blood and pulled back.

"Go clean up, and we'll continue this later." I smiled rubbing his hair down a little.

"We better." I turned to walk away and he slapped my ass with his palm. I jumped a little not expecting it. "Damn I love it." he said eyeing my ass then walked away.

"He's getting' some tonight." Sheamus said.

"Excuse me?" I laughed.

"Just sayin'." he smiled.

"You really think I would sleep with someone just because they won a match? Gimmie some credit I'm not that shallow." I laughed. "Now if we were together…that'd be a different story." I winked at Sheamus and sat down.

"Hey were up next so I'll see you later." Lorena said peeking in then leaving with Randy.

"Ah Reyona, just who I was looking for." I looked up and saw John L.

"Why?" I asked.

"We were thinking what if you and Maryse had a match tonight."

"She still wrestles?"

"Well, sorta. What do you say?"

"I don't think so, I don't have proper clothes." Phil walked in, "On second thought I have an idea. Yeah I'll wrestle." I smiled.

"What are you thinking?" Phil asked.

"You'll see soon." I smiled and walked out I went to Phil's room and found his box of 'Best In The World' t-shirts and went through them to find one size bigger that what I would normally wear. I locked the door, took off my clothes, put his shirt on, pulled up the bottom of it so it was under my bra and tied it in the back so my stomach was showing. I looked through the box again and found the booty shorts that say 'CM Punk' on the but and put them on. I grabbed my phone and called Lorena.

"Why are you calling me? Where are you?"

"Phil's dressing room/ I need you to go in my dressing room and grab my white tennis shoes."

"Why?"

"You'll see." I hung up on her and looked in the mirror. My hair was down, looked good, and wiped under my eyes in case any makeup fell.

"Rey." Lorena knocked on the door. I opened it a little and pulled her in.

"Why are you wearing that?"

"I have a match against Maryse tonight. I don't have my outfit so I thought this would be acceptable to wear considering."

"He's gonna wanna take you home as soon as he sees you." she smiled

"Maybe later he will." I smiled putting on my shoes and standing up. I fixed my shorts and walked out with her.

"You staying back here or you wanna walk out with me?"

"I'll come." I heard Maryse's music play and waited for it to end. Out music started, we were introduced and walked out.

"Is Reyona in CM Punk wear?" Michael Cole asked.

"After what Punk did earlier, I'd be wearing his clothes too." Booker T said. I saw Michael turn his head to look at him.

"Maybe we should be playing punk music instead." I smiled. We made it to the ring and I could see Maryse's face more clear. She was completely shocked. I smiled and climbed up the ring. We circled each other, I turned around and bent over slightly and slapped my ass so she would see his name.

"I guess this is Reyona showing she's over Miz." Cole said. The bell rang and she lunged at me. I moved and she flew into the rope. I grabbed her neck from behind and threw her backwards, her back hit the mat. I got on the top rope and jumped down on her. She out her fist up to try and hurt me. I grabbed it and pushed it down into her face as I fell on her. She groaned. I jumped up on my feet. I kicked her in her gut. She stood up groaning. I went to kick her, but she grabbed my foot and pushed me backwards making me fall. she jumped on me, trying to cover, I kicked out before one. I got up, she slapped me.

"Are you serious?" I asked smiling. I shoved her back, she hit the corner pole. I kicked her in the gut then rubbed my ass in her face as a "fuck you". she pushed me away. She stood up and tried to punch me, I ducked. I drop kicked her making her fall. I went for the cover, she didn't move. 1...2...3...I won! I stood up, Lorena cheered, I untied my shirt so you could see all the writing. I hopped out of the ring and walked up the ramp with Lorena. As soon as I turned the corner backstage Phil attacked my lips. He kissed me roughly and hugged me tightly.

"That was amazing." he smiled when he let me go.

"Thanks. I hope it was okay that I borrowed these clothes." I said rubbing my stomach.

"Are you kidding? It was brilliant. You look so sexy like that." he said looking me up and down.

"Good. I didn't think you'd have a problem with it." I hugged him, my cheek was on his chest given the height difference. He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed his hands up and down my back slowly. We pulled apart and walked back to the viewing area hand in hand.

"Hey, hey look who it is." Evan said. I smiled and sat down on the couch between Phil and Sheamus. "You did so great!" he continued. "I'm happy for you guys."

"Thank you." I said smiling rubbing the top of Phil's hand with my thumb.

Mike walked in, it got quiet. He got a bottle of water from the fridge. When he turned around he saw me. He looked at me and Phil then started walking to the door.

"Nice shirt." he said when he was halfway to the door.

"Thanks, it's my boyfriends." Phil sat up and smiled at Mike. He kept walking out the door probably thinking how I never wore anything of his.


End file.
